What do you mean Mametchi?
by Mischi
Summary: Mametchi and Himespetchi have a playdate. Harmless right? Of course not. Why? Because the world hates me.
1. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE-  
A lot of refrences to my last fanfiction in this one so you can read that before reading this one. This is NOT a sequal to that. Also this is multi chaptered and I want to tried to make it around 6 to 5 chapters. I also tried to make it less cringey as my first one. I currently have a Saikawa X Kanna fanfiction just sitting on my laptop that i'm hoping to upload some time soon. This acully got pretty dark towards the end since I was just trying to make a good story plot. Gonna have to rate it M for that along with some other M rated things. (God I swear this isnt lemon apart from mabey chapter 2 and a bit of 3.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Playdate

Hi again! Mischi here.  
Well me being the sick freak I was, I somehow was able to convince my OTP (Mametchi and Himespetchi) to just, chat at one of their homes.  
"I dont think its a good idea to invite him to your place Himespetchi." Pointed out Coffretchi. I had to agree on this one since Himespetchi had posters,plushies and acsesories all based on Mametchi.  
"I cant stay in his house! Its to much for me to handle! What if I embarres myself?" She began to panic. We sort of just dragged her of to get her ready.

By it was time to start the playdate, Himespetchi was wearing a short skirt with a small white t-shirt with long sleeves and a star on top. We dropped her off at Mametchi's and left her to knock on the door. Coffretchi began to walk away, to go back home...untill she saw me hiding by a bush.  
"What are you doi-" I tried to shush her with my hand but because I wast facing her, I just sort of tapped her face.

By the time Coffretchi had wiped my hand of her face, Himespetchi was already inside. We heard a little girl rushing to Mametchi's room with someone else. "Mametchi! Himespetchi's here!" We heard the little girl yell. We ran to the window too se what was going on. It was Charametchi who was yelling. She seemed quite exited for her older brother to have a playdate. Mabey its because she thought it was a date?

It had been a few minutes of akward silence and I began to fall asleep. I began to dose off until the faint sound appeared.  
"Boop." Mametchi quietly spoke,putting his hand on Himespetchi's face. She began giggling as she placed her hand onto Mametchi's face.  
"Boop!" She giggled. I had stars in my eyes on how cute this was I mean,(COME ON OTP BEING CANNON HERE)how could this get any better? They were laughing untill Mametchi decided to tackle her to the bed. "Kyaa!" She screamed while she was under her crush. Coffentchi was really confused and began stuttering "W-whats going on?" But I couldnt reply since my face was bright red and my ponytail was stuck right up.

"Mametchi! Wh-what are you doing?!" She scremed while stuggling to get up. Mametchi had no idea what she was on about. He replied with a calm tone but a cute face.  
"I though this is what you do when you have a playdate,Isnt it?"  
"N-No! Thats diffrent!" She stuttered while blushing extremmly.  
"But it is what you do when you like someone isnt it?" He replied. Himespetchi had no words except little gaspes and slight "Uh..". She had no idea what to do at this moment. She gained the courage to mutter "Pl-please Mametchi. C-can you get off me?"  
Mametchi immediently sat up with a worried face.  
"Oh! Im so sorry! I didnt mean to hurt you!" He replied looking quite worried. They got up and began to sit back on the bed and talk about whatever while I was still blushing over the incident that had happend.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Akward silence for a while

There was silence for quite some time. With Himepsetchi covering her face and Mametchi worried for his embarresd friend he tried something diffrent. He sort of just gave heer an pat on the head. She turned around to see the sweet innocent boy smile at her. She began to giggle back as if nothing had happend before. Meanwhile at the window, Coffrentchi just began sleeping and I was eating imaginery popcorn.

Was it time to go? I wondered if so seeing as they barely made any interactions just as when they came. It was silent untill I just fell asleep. I was way too tired of stalking at night to continue. I only woke up to the faint sound of conversation and some little yelps. They were talking about somthing but I was more focus on their position. It seemed Himespetchi was getting too close for comfort and Mametchi was slightly blushing.

"Huaagh!" I heard a yawn behind me.

"Cofrentchi..." I whispered. "Umm...just come see this! Please?" I was slightly red as she walked over. I'm not sure if its because i'm human or because of my short term memory but tama's notice things quicker then me.

"M-Mischi?" Coffrentchi stuttered looking as embarresed as before. She stared really hard at Himespetchi's skirt. Is she a pervert or somthing? I looked a bit closer and noticed somthing that made my ponytail stand once again.

It seemed Mametchi had no internal reaction to what I saw but Himespetchi took notice quickly.

"Waaah!" she screamed noticing her white little undies showing under her small pink skirt. She just sat there in shock while Mametchi looked confused. She had somthing in mind as she lifts up her slirt even more.

"G-g-go o-n. T-touch i-it." She stutters while her face goes red to the brim.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-God damn it the shipping insues!

Mametchi was confused and looked up.

"Are you su-"

"H-hurry up!" She yells, not letting him finish. He pets it a little before recoiling his hand. His face tinted a little red.

"I-I dont think this is sanatery Himespetchi!" She blushed and pulled down her skirt. She began apologising as fast as she could.

"I-I'm so sorry! I dont know what came over me! I just-" She looked away

"I guess I should go now." Himespetchi didnt seem to get up. She just stared into his blue eyes. She just began giggling and hugged him.

"Bye Mametchi" She began to leave afterwards. As she left she looked back and smiled. Mametchi smiled back.

"Awww!" Coffrentchi blurted out with a quite sparkling eyes.

"I see why you begged Himespetchi to have a playdate!" She followed on. I wasnt paying attention just sort of drooling at the sigh of the moment. She came out soon after and I began running. As for Coffrentchi...she didnt notice her walking out

"Coffrentchi?" She questioned after walking out.

"Huh?" She just replied. I wasnt letting my friend get caught! I jumed out and grabbed her by the hand and ran off with her.

"What did you think you were doing?!" I yelled after we got to a safe location.(Behind another bush) She just smirked and srugged it off like it was nothing. I gave her a eicked stare and her face went from giggling to really nervous fast. Somehow I could scare anyone if I looked at them the right way and this was no accseption. I just hoped Himespetchi dosnt remember last night when we ran. Ehe~


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Thats funny! Heh~

Next day, new embarassment. It was sort of scary to go back to the girls. Especially after the sleepover incident last time. They had been sat at a table much like the one from last time seeing as Himespetchi was more quiet then usual. Her face wasnt entirely red like Mametchi last time but she did sort of sit there. She looked and her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Did'nt I see you two last night outside of Mametchi's?"

"What? I dont like outside. I thought you knew this Himespetchi!" I replied sounding quite angry to get my point across. I'm not sure how but she bought my little (not that little!) lie and went back to sitting in embarrasment.

"Oh hi guys! Didnt see you there!" Blurted out Tropicitchi, smiling like her giddy self.

"Do you guys know whats wrong with Himespetchi?" Questioned Lovlitchi and Meloditchi worried for there embarresed friend.

"Oh no," I thought to myself. "Its just like that time with Mametchi all over again." I honestly was done and didnt want to go over this again and sort of walked off. Thats when I saw Himespetchi walk away from the table and just started walking. I had the urge to follow as I kept on saying in my head.

"Dont do it, Dont do it!" But me being an idiot just followed her to a strange place of Tama-Town. I f your wondering how I didnt get caught it's mostly because...i'm failing in P.E (Physical Education) and wasn't that easy to find since my sneakiness. She had such a long coat as she walked away, looking quite depressed.

"Why wont he understand?" she whispered on the verge of tears as she began looking down. Mametchi began walking by. Turns out they send Mametchi out to look for me and Himespetchi,thinking we were planning to take over the world or somthing.(unlike Spacytchi)

"Mischi! Found you!" Mametchi yelled while running towards me in a giddy mood. I'm not sure how Himespetchi heard but I guess she was just to depressed to realise anything.

"Mametchi..." I followed on while staring him in the eye. "I think you need to talk to her."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-I dont deserve to be loved

Mametchi turned to the girl as she began crying a bit while standing on a wall. He began to walk to her,looking quite worried at the state she was. He stood behind her.

"Himespetchi..."

"Why wont you understand?!" She yelled turning around tears pouring out of her eyes. Mametchi had no words. He sat there frozen in shock.

"I've liked you my whole life and you dont take notice! I'm not good enough!" She stopped dead in her tracks as she began crying a waterfall again.

"I'm not...good enough." She stopped again. She stepped back and tried to run. Mametchi grabbed her by the hand and forced her to turn around.

"Himespetchi. Dont think like that. Your beautiful and no one can change that."

"How would you know? You've never loved someone like i've loved you!"

He just stood there. No motion,no sound. I was nearly on the verge of tears as the drama unfolded in front of me. He finally got the courage to speak up.

"Himespetchi. I do know what it feels like."

"How? I could never be loved. I'm just!"

"Himespetchi..."

It was too much. I had moments like that when I was depressed thinking I was a waste of space. At that moment Mametchi hugged her and didnt let go. Finally after a while he had let go and they began to walk back as I followed behind.

"Himespetchi! Mischi!" Yelled the group as they saw the teared little girl. They ran to give her a comforting hug seeing she was crying.

"Y-you guys are the best friends!" She blurted out. It was so nice to see the sight of a girl finally realise she was someone after all. I really wanted to cry but I kept it strong. I think that was a bit dark but I like dark. Bye then I guess.

love-Mischi~


End file.
